


Lingers

by luvr4fantanim



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coping with feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mighty Nein as Family, Not A Fix-It, mostly - Freeform, post episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvr4fantanim/pseuds/luvr4fantanim
Summary: After death, the soul doesn’t really leave... rather its presence seems to linger.Snippets of the Mighty Nein before and after The Incident and how Molly saves their asses, both before and after death and a look at how the Mighty Nein deal with his passing.





	Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago, I began watching Critical Role and I loved it and I stuck with it because its story was so compelling and so moving to me that I had to be a part of it. 
> 
> I love Mollymauk with all my heart. He's my favorite character because of many things, not only because of the sass, because of the fabulous but because, at his core, he tried leaving the world a better place little by little. He believed that he was given a second chance to make it happier and that's what he set out to do, giving no fucks and living it to the fullest. 
> 
> I feel.. like I lost a friend. Someone very, very dear to me and I feel angry, and lost and confused like the rest of you about the suddenness that was his death. I am definitely Team Bring Molly Back, but I wanted to explore my feelings if he didn't come back. 
> 
> And so, I saw an image on Twitter by @spacecaptainz (whom if you read this you'll know which one it is and I'll try to link it so people can see it because it SPOKE to me). And I knew that I had to write this piece. Because Critical Role, in it's whole is a story about love. And about loving each other no matter if its platonic, romantic, familiar, brotherly or just simply for life. And so I wanted to explore the option of what happens if he does die and how it will all be alright.
> 
> I hope this story helps others the way that it helped me while writing it. Take care guys! Love each other and we'll be there for each other tomorrow when the ball officially drops.

**Beau**   
  
_Then_ :  
  
Beau whirled around her staff to hit the spider in front of her. It made a horrible screeching noise when crumpling to the ground. She made a disgusted noise since she realized that she was now covered in what she supposed was blood from it, or whatever actually it is that comes out of a giant spider.  
  
However, because of the screech she failed to sense the presence of the other spider creeping in behind her until she heard a noise.   
  
_Shit_ , she thought, whirling around to defend herself, she could already feel the teeth sinking into her skin-  
  
A whirl of color suddenly made her stop as it stopped in between her and the new spider, slicing it into two and making short work of it. She heard the familiar sound of Molly’s triumphant laughter ringing in her ears, as the tiefling turned around with a grin that made Beau instantly feel annoyed.   
  
“You know this is the part where you actually say ‘thank you’,” his shit-eating grin growing since she supposed her frustration was now palpable in her face, “Hasn’t Fjord been teaching you about _manners_?”  
  
“Oh fuck you, Molly,” she said, turning around to face more spiders.   
  
“Fuck you too, Beau,” he replied in a voice tinged with a fondness that she wasn’t yet ready to admit existed, as he turned around so they would be back to back against these creatures.   
  
She also would later deny the fact that his presence behind her felt almost... comforting. 

  
  
_ Now _ :   
  
Beau clenched the staff in her hands tightly. She felt a bit nervous after being separated from the group as she roamed Shady Creek Run. However, she was probably be the only person of the current group that would be able to distinguish a crime hideout due to her past and she didn’t want to unnecessarily risk Caleb and Nott’s life. 

Not after what happened. 

She walked silently, observing her surroundings, when she came upon a particular house. A fury rose within her as she recognized one of the Iron Shepherds coming out of a location and she ducked behind the alley so she wouldn’t be spotted.    
  
It wasn’t Lorenzo, but seeing one of his companions made a rage simmer underneath her skin. Oh what she would give to pummel the bastard’s fucking face into the-   
  
She felt herself shiver as her new colorful hair tie skimmed the back of her neck. She sighed and turned around to readjust the small piece of Molly’s coat that she fashioned into a hair piece. Figures that even a small part of him will still find a way to pester her even after-   
  
A small noise occurred at her left, one that would have been almost imperceptible had she not turned around. She whirled around her staff in response, managing to whack her assailant, who was already wielding a knife in her direction.    
  
He wasn’t strong as she initially thought and she knocks him down surprisingly easily. She releases a breath she didn’t notice she was holding and quickly checked the entrance to the location she just scouted to make sure the noise didn’t attract any onlookers.    
  
As she did so, she heard a familiar soft teasing chuckle behind her and, almost on instinct, she heard herself say, “Oh fuck you  _ too _ , Molly.”    
  
She freezes and whirls around once more... to face an empty alleyway. Despite the fact that a powerful wave of nostalgia hit her, she couldn’t help but feel a little less alone in her recon mission. 

* * *

  
**Caleb**   
  
_ Then _ :   
  
Caleb ducks quickly behind a rock after hearing the roar of his gnoll target get hit by his fire spell. He clutches the front of his shirt as he takes some deep breaths to ignore the smell of burning flesh that was sickeningly familiar.    
  
In and out.    
  
In and out.    
  
In-   
  
He hears a snarl coming from his side and he startles when he sees a gnoll suddenly appear, about to ram it’s spear into his body.    
  
He feels the familiar spark of fire magic at his fingertips, his mind reeling with what he would have to do now. He didn’t think he’d be able to dodge the blow, but maybe it wouldn’t be serious enough that he could still remain standing…   


Suddenly, the gnoll screeched in pain as his eyes turned black and a trickle of blood started seeping out of them. A familiar voice yelling in Infernal from behind him, giving Caleb enough of a chance to dodge the spear and throw a Firebolt in the direction of the creature, that crumpled to the ground, fur still burning.    
  
A hand found its way to his shoulder, oddly comforting despite his well-know aversion to contact.    
  
“You alright, dear?”    
  
He didn’t turn around to look at Molly, but forced himself to look at his companions at the distance instead of the burning body. He released a breath, “....  _ ja _ ,  _ ja _ I’ll be ok.”    
  
“Sure you will,” but Molly doesn’t let him go, deciding to loop his arm around his shoulders and guide him to the rest of the group.    
  
Caleb doesn’t say anything, but pats the hand on his shoulder as a thank you. Molly squeezes him back in understanding and they head on deeper into the cave.    


  
_ Now _ :   
  
Caleb gritted his teeth in frustration as the spellcaster guarding the cages launched yet another attack towards him.    
  
_ Scheisse _ . He had hoped to get the sorcerer sufficiently far away so Nott would be able to attempt picking the locks to see if either Jester, Yasha or Fjord would be in the cages. He ducked to avoid the spell and started to think of a more adequate strategy for this.     
  
He hears a rustle from beside him and sees the barbarian member of the Shepherds, mostly bloody and in apparent pain but still raging in fury towards him.    
  
Fuck. If only he could just have enough time to mutter the next spell-   
  
A wind comes up from behind him, swooping his newest addition to his wardrobe, a scarf with uncharacteristically colorful edges that came from Molly’s coat, into the face of the barbarian, who screeched in frustration when becoming blinded by it and threw it to the ground. However, it gave Caleb a chance to sidestep her sword and hit her with a Scorching Ray.    
  
After stepping over her dead body, he picked up the scarf and put it back around his shoulders. It felt oddly warm despite having fallen into the cold ground underneath. 

* * *

**Jester**   
  
_Then_ :  
  
Jester peeked around the corner of the alleyway she was hiding in. She was slightly frustrated with the fact that they had to sneak around Trostenwald since crownsguard suspected them for the circus incident. How could they suspect _her_? Her detective skills had clearly discovered the true culprit in the incident! But they constantly refused to listen!

It didn’t, however, change the fact that she needed to sneak back into the tavern where her newly found companions were staying. They were all so  _ interesting _ and she was rather feeling excited about the fact that she had made not one but  _ six _ new friends in her travels. The Traveler and her mother would be proud.    
  
She giggled and, once again making sure the coast was clear, she started to step out of the alleyway-   
  
And then a hand covered her mouth and dragged her back to thump into a body. She was about to scream when she smelled a familiar scent of lavender coming from her captor.    
  
“Careful, darling, you almost missed one,” Molly smiled at her gently before moving his hand from her mouth to her shoulder and nudging her, just in time for her to spot another crownsguard making his way around the tavern.    
  
Jester’s mouth opened in surprise, “Ohhhh, that would’ve been sooo bad!”    
  
She turned with a smile and kissed Molly on the cheek, “Thank you, Molly!”    
  
Molly chuckled, “You’re welcome.” He extended his arm towards her and she giggled and looped her arm around it. And both tieflings made their way back into the tavern. 

  
  
_ Now _ :   
  
Jester ran through the nearby trees. After being sprung from her cell and a brief chat with the rest of the Nein about a plan and regrouping to be done, they all decided to escape back to the place they were currently sleeping in. 

She was still reeling from all the new information that her group had told her. Tears were still fresh on her cheeks as she ran her fingers through some of Mol-  _ her _ new horn jewelry. 

She felt new tears spring in her eyes, but she bit her lip so that she wouldn’t make a sound and alert the other guards from the Shepherds to their escape.    
  
If only she hadn’t decided to talk to Fjord that night.    
  
If only she had decided to get the components for a spell in Hupperdook or Zadash so it could be ready even if it were for just one.    
  
If only she had declined going out of the range of the Alarm Caleb had set up.    
  
If only she had been skilled enough to escape.    
  
If only if only if only if on-   
  
She yelped as her jewelry got caught in a branch as new tears of frustration sprung from her eyes. She reached up to disentangle it, with little success. Figures that she was also not doing escaping right. Of course-   
  
“Over here!”   
  
Jester stood still in fear. Just in time to catch two humanoid figures running in front of her, not seeming to pay attention where she was currently trapped. Her eyes widened. She hadn’t even  _ noticed _ those two...    
  
After a moment or two, she peeked around the corner to make sure they were far enough away, when she realized that she actually could move her head now. She touched the jewelry and was surprised to note that she had somehow gotten it disentangled in that brief pause she took.    
  
She felt a small push from her back, almost as somebody was telling her it was ok to go now. And she turned to see that it wasn’t actually an arm or even a person, but the branch that had initially trapped her pushing against her back.    
  
She stared for a while, as a sad smile spread upon her face. She quickly rubbed her red rimmed eyes.    
  
There was time for that later. Now she had to go back to her family. 

* * *

  
**Fjord**   
  
_ Then _ :   
  
Fjord gritted his teeth as the fish man or whatever made an awful screeching noise while he was carving him with his sword. He still unfortunately remained standing, which made Fjord glare at it in frustration.    
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see another one coming towards him and he belatedly realized that he might be in a very unfortunate position for a flanking. He grabbed his sword with two hands. Well, he had been meaning to try out this new ability for a while...    
  
But he found out he didn’t need to as he saw a familiar purple figure whirl around beside him parry and attack the incoming fish man faster than usual.    
  
Huh. Caleb might’ve had a hand in that unnatural speed, he thought as Molly whirled to a stop, seeming to breathe much faster than usual.    
  
“Well hello there, Fjord, didn’t even see you there.”    
  
Fjord chuckled, “That’s unfortunate. You’re practically impossible not  _ to _ see and yet that speed of yours makes you nearly invisible.”    
  
Molly grinned at him, “Now now, no need for jealousy,” he teased and held up a sword.    
  
Fjord rolled his eyes, “If that’s what makes you feel better.” And then he clinked his sword with Molly’s, the gesture familiar from previous battles.    
  
Needless to say, he did feel a lot better when there were two of them instead of just him against these fish people. 

  
  
_ Now _ :   
  
Fjord was fighting his way through some members of the Shepherds to get to the last member of the Nein. Yasha hadn’t quite successfully managed to escape last time due to… complications and now he was part of the team trying to get her back to be whole again.    
  
Or well... as whole as they can be.    
  
He fired a couple of Eldritch Blasts at some more of them he sees coming. It was probably unnecessary since they had others making ranged attacks, but he figures that releasing some frustration might be good for him anyway.    
  
He grasped Summer’s Dance that was at his belt without noticing. Almost as if he was reassuring himself that it was there despite the fact that he’s not really using it, nor even planning to. It felt like a rather steadying presence.    
  
In his brief pause he didn’t notice the spell fired at him from behind and he groaned as he was knocked to the ground. He didn’t even get a chance to catch his breath, however, as another person got right on top of him and pinned his hand that held the falchion. The Shepherd grinned at him maliciously. Other hand coming down with what appeared to be a very, very sharp knife.    
  
As if overcome by a sudden instinct, he grabbed Summer’s Dance with his free hand and parried the blow. He then kicked the guy and managed to swing himself back up.    
  
A smug little grin appeared in Fjord’s face as he made his falchion appear again in a rush of seawater. He made a motion to sheathe Summer’s Dance, but not before clincking both blades together.    
  
Somehow it felt wrong not to do so. 

* * *

**Nott**   
  
_ Then _ :   
  
_ Shit _ , thought Nott as she scurried through the streets of Zadash. It was one thing to be caught as a goblin when surrounded by people who could be considered infinitely more distracting than her or that could actually protect her. It was another to be caught alone.    
  
She should’ve been more careful. She really shouldn’t have ordered that second slice of cake and finished it. So now she miscalculated when her magical disguise fell through. And she still had a bit before she would reach The Leaky Tap.    
  
She ducked behind a couple of barrels when she spotted a couple of guards walking in her direction. Fuck fuck fuck. What if they actually spotted her?!   
  
Luckily she heard them pass by, and she sighed in relief before making her way through the streets once more. Just a little bit more...   
  
“Hey! You!”   
  
FUCK ME.    
  
She stopped in her tracks, quickly making sure the mask was on her face. Maybe if she just doesn’t speak or anything he might believe her to be a child. Fuck! She sucks at talking her way out of things!   
  
“Hey! What are you doing here you little-“   
  
“Oh well hello officer! I was wondering where I could find one of you!”    
  
Nott startled as she recognized Molly’s voice, but didn’t dare turn around in fear the crownsguard might see her face.    
  
“Well I-“ the guard started.    
  
“You see,” Molly interrupted before making his voice drop into an eerily familiar tone, “I feel like you’d want to go the other way. There are much more people to harass in the other direction.”    
  
Nott looked up just in time to see the guard’s eyes glaze over. She had a small flash of sympathy as she recalled the effects of that particular spell. 

“Ahhh... yes you’re quite right,” and the guard started making his way in the opposite direction.    
  
Nott was so taken aback by this whole thing that she jumped when Molly spoke to her.    
  
“Whew. I didn’t think that would actually  _ work _ ,” he said with a nervous grin looking back at the guard, “We might have to hurry on home in case the spell drops.”    
  
Nott nodded and started walking beside the purple tiefling, who started humming a little as they made their way through town.    
  
Before entering the tavern, Nott pulled at his sleeve.    
  
“Thank you,” she said quickly, making sure to make eye contact before running up to her and Caleb’s room.    
  
She missed the small, gentle smile that Molly did in return, but she figured that she’ll find a way to thank him properly with a drink later.    


  
_ Now _ :   
  
Because of her skill set, she was the one who was given the task to free the remaining Nein from their cages. However, it also required her to do a part of it on her own since the others would be busy making a big enough distraction that the Shepherds wouldn’t notice a little prison break.    
  
It wasn’t easy though, she thought with slight nervousness as she took a small swig from her flask at the sight of one more guard. No wait... make that four. Great.    
  
Nott fidgeted with her new rings as she thought of a plan to distract them. She still wasn’t used to having them, but she always thought Molly’s were especially shiny.    
  
Maybe if she were to use Mage Hand to create a big enough distraction...    
  
Suddenly the ring fell from her finger and she cursed at Molly’s longer fingers in comparison to hers. She should’ve known that playing with them  _ now _ would be a bad idea.    
  
She watched it roll into the direction of some boxes at the left of the guards, seemingly unnoticed by them and Nott sighed with relief... that is until the ring apparently hit the boxes  _ just _ right that they toppled over away from the guards.    
  
She hid behind the corner as she heard the guards start yelling to investigate. Her heart hammering in her chest. One or two she could take at a distance but  _ four _ . Shit. She’s gonna have to run. Maybe backtrack and bring someone else or just leave this to somebody else. Yeah. Maybe this just wasn’t a good idea.    
  
“This way!”   
  
Nott squeezed her eyes shut. And then.... nothing.    
  
She opens them in surprise and peeks back around. Only to notice the shadows of the guards heading the directions where the boxes fell away from where she was.    
  
She carefully makes her way towards them and gingerly picks up the ring.    
  
She smiles and wonders slightly why she suddenly felt the need to say thank you. 

* * *

**Yasha**   
  
_Then_ :  
  
“Damn girl, you’re so big!”  
  
“She looks strong too! Think you can lift all of us girl?”  
  
“Pretty too... wouldn’t mind at all if she-“  
  
Yasha closed her eyes. She needed to control her rage. Not let it control her. It was one of the conditions Gustav had given her when she decided to accept traveling with his circus.   
  
However just letting loose and letting these... _assholes_... know just how strong she was was tempting with each passing second.   
  
“Awww, she’s not even looking this way. Hey gorgeous-“  
  
Maybe if she just maimed them _slightly_ she could get away with it. Gustav wouldn’t mind. She bet nobody would actually mind. She considered this as she made a motion to reach for her sword.   
  
“Well I have never met a group more in need of a good time than you lot!”   
  
She looks up in surprise and spotted a purple tiefling between the group and her, one of his hands on his hips holding a toy sword, the other holding what appeared to be tarot cards. If she recalled correctly... his name was... Tealeaf? Moldy?? Maggie? No that was close but it wasn’t quite that....  
  
“My name is Mollymauk, Molly to my friends! Would you care for a fortune?” The tiefling appeared to be smiling, but it had an edge to it.   
  
“Beat it, you devil. We’re not interested in an abomination-“  
  
“Wow, that’s one I haven’t heard in a while!”  
  
“-like you. We’re trying to talk to that pretty lady behind you.”  
  
“Ah well, it seems like she isn’t interested so why don’t you fellas just kindly fuck off,” Molly said with the sweetest smile. Yasha almost chuckled in response.   
  
One of them rose up to Molly, taking in his lithe appearance and apparently not seeming threatened by him.   
  
“Listen you demon,” he pointed a finger to Molly’s chest, “nobody asked you to interrupt so why don’t _you_ kindly-“  
  
Yasha gripped her sword. This might actually get rather ugly. But before she could grab and save Molly she failed to anticipate what happened next, as he whipped around and swung the sword, nicking a bit of the finger off.   
  
The man screamed and held his bleeding finger as Molly gasped. “Oh _dear_ , you should really get that checked out.”   
  
“Why you little-“  
  
The others started making their way towards Molly, whose face was suddenly turning a little bit more serious as he examined his choices, that is until Yasha decided to step in behind him, broadsword at hand.   
  
“He said you should fuck off. Unless you want to lose a _hand_.”   
  
Yasha was rather pleased to notice that they all stopped in their tracks. Seemingly both in awe and scared of her sudden intimidating presence.   
  
“You... you.  This isn’t the last you’ll see of us!” One yelled as they grabbed the one still holding the injured hand and scurried off.   
  
Molly breathed a sigh of relief, “I legitimately thought that was going to end in a rather nasty fight.”  
  
He turned to Yasha and smiled, “Thank you.”  
  
Yasha looked at him, “It seems it is I that should be thanking you... Molly right?”   
  
Molly’s smile grew, “That’s right! Yasha right? Pleased to officially meet you,” he ended with a flourish of his sword hand.   
  
“I’m sorry for butting in, I know you can handle yourself, I mean clearly,” he gestured to her figure, “but I figured you were holding back for our sakes so...”   
  
“Ah... well um... thank you... again.”   
  
Yasha didn’t know what else to say. She had never been so good with people... maybe if she ended on this note.   
  
“You’re welcome! Actually, I could use your help - not much of a lifter, myself - so if you could just come with me?”  
  
Yasha stares at him... And slowly nods. She could take a few more minutes probably.   
  
“Wonderful! At least that way you can just avoid any type of confrontation with that awful lot.”  
  
“I mean if they come back, I’ll just kill them,” Yasha heard herself say before she could stop herself. She winced a little because the tiefling seemed to pause after that. Fuck, did she cross a -  
  
And then, Molly erupted into laughter, loud and long enough that he actually got tears in his eyes.   
  
“Wow. That was... _wow_.” He smiled at her again and clapped her shoulder, “You certainly bring the charm, Yasha.”  
  
Yasha couldn’t help it. She didn’t know if it was the situation, the tiefling himself or just the adrenaline dissipating. She felt herself smile.  
  
Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
_ Now _ :   
  
Yasha holds her side and she makes her way as fast as she can through the roads of Shady Creek Run despite her injuries.    
  
From what she heard from Nott and Fjord, she was the last one to be liberated due to her outburst in the first attempt after she learned.... well, after she learned.    
  
She gritted her teeth as angry tears started to form. What she would give to just go into a rage right now. What she would give if they would just let her kill everyone... or die trying.    
  
It was Jester’s tears that made her reconsider. Or maybe it was Beau’s equally angry face directed towards the Shepherds. Or maybe Caleb’s face holding a silent but deadly stare that she thinks strangely just seems to ‘fit’ his face.    
  
Either way, she agreed to head towards the reunion point while the rest of the Nein made their escape. This was so they could all rest up and they could finally kill all those motherfucking Shepherds that dared lay their hands on-   
  
“This way!”   
  
_ Damnit _ .    
  
Yasha had a cloak over her so she wouldn’t be as easily distinguishable, but her big figure and face would be recognizable. She attempted limping faster and in doing so she tripped and fell, her sword clattering beside her as well as the tarot cards that she was holding so dearly with her other hand.   
  
She quickly scrambled to hide the sword and then started picking up the cards as fast as she could as she heard footsteps approaching. Shit, she had to think fast. Shit shit shit-   
  
And then suddenly, as if struck by a bout of inspiration, her head suddenly went clear and she felt strangely calm, similar to whenever she feels the Stormlord’s presence... except not quite the same. She saw more than felt her hands start arranging the cards in a certain figure on the ground instead of picking them up. She hunched her figure even more and she hid her face.    
  
As soon as she saw the feet of those pursuing her, she made her voice as low and raspy as she could, “Fortune anyone?”   
  
The guards ignored her. “I believe she continued that way!” One said, and went on their way.    
  
Then, as if a spell had been broken, she started breathing harshly as she stared at the cards. And after a beat she started slowly picking them up before holding them gently close to her chest.    
  
Tears were streaming down her face, but whether it was in sadness or in gratitude she wasn’t sure.    
  
She picked herself up and slowly started making her way to the Nein’s reunion point, cards still clutched to her chest, like a good luck charm. 

* * *

**Molly**   
  
_ Then _ :   
  
Molly was in the middle of trying to give Nott an, admittedly, probably too difficult turn to do when inebriated, when he noticed Jester dragging Caleb upstairs.    
  
His concern must’ve showed on his face because Nott immediately stopped bickering with him to turn around and spot the same thing.    
  
“Ohhhh... I should probably see what happened,” for his credit Nott actually looked slightly disappointed that she had to leave the dance floor.    
  
Molly, ever the gentleman, smiled, “Of course,” and then extended an arm to lead her to the stairs. Nott rolled her eyes but took his arm nonetheless.    
  
“Take care of your boy, will you? And make sure to get plenty of water!” Molly indicated.    
  
“Yes, yes,” Molly ruffled her hair, despite her indignant squawk and grinned at her.    
  
After leaving Nott, he decided his best course of action was to get Beau. She probably was throwing up somewhere and he would never let her live that down, when he suddenly saw her stumble back into the bar. From her dazed look, it turns out that she was doing exactly what he suspected.    
  
“Beau! Beau!” He was fairly tipsy himself when she fell into his arms with a groan and he stumbled with her.    
  
Well this won’t do. He needed to get her up the stairs somehow.    
  
And suddenly... an  _ idea _ .    
  
“Wait, let me -let me try something.”   
  
The look that Beau gave him was one of absolute disgust, “I will literally fucking  _ punch _ you if you try to kiss me.”    
  
Molly recoiled, tempted to almost drop her and leave her to wake up on the tavern floor, “What?!  _ Gods _ no. Whatever team you’re playing for,  _ I’m _ not in it.”    
  
He sat her down, “Team Fuck Off. Anyway, just let me  _ try _ .”   
  
Beau seemed to be drunk enough to be suspicious, but compliant and Molly smiled. Then he concentrated. He was sure he could pull it off he just had to make sure the feeling was right-   
  
“UGHHHH. Did you just  _ touch _ inside of me?” Beau looked so offended and disgusted that Molly almost found himself laughing hysterically, he held it back though. Beau should never know that he was almost entirely too drunk for this.    
  
“Whatever, that’s unimportant. How do you  _ feel _ ?”   
  
Beau paused as if considering her answer before widening her eyes. “What the... I’m not...” Her face went from surprised to awed to angry in the span of a second before glaring at Molly.    
  
“This is BULLshit!”   
  
Now Molly couldn’t help his laughter as he helped her get up, “It seems like it worked!”   
  
“I’ve been robbed Molly! What did you  _ do _ ?!”   
  
“Just testing something out, dear. Come on, let’s get you to your room.”   
  
Despite Beau grumbling all the way through he managed to, successfully get her to her room’s door. Whether or not he decided to somewhat push her and see her stumble is simply something that happened out of  _ pure _ coincidence.    
  
In the corner he saw Yasha’s form fast asleep with Kiri in her arms and smiles softly before walking over and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Yasha shifts, but doesn’t wake up.    
  
Next is Caleb, he supposes. However as soon as he gets to his door, Jester steps out,  an unnaturally serious look in her eye.    
  
“Jester, everything ok?”   
  
“Ah Molly!” She smiles when spotting him, “Yes! Caleb just went to bed!”   
  
He peeked into the room where Nott was already starting to settle in beside him, seemingly passed out peacefully in the bed.    
  
“O... k,” he pauses, “You doing ok?”   
  
“Yes, yes!” She said hurriedly, which made Molly instantly curious.    
  
He stared for a moment but then decided that this was an issue for Sober Molly.... or at least Less Tipsy Molly.    
  
“All right, well, goodnight Jester,” he gave her a quick forehead kiss, which made her giggle.    
  
“Goodnight Molly!” And she stepped into her room.    
  
Molly went directly to his room, which he found surprisingly empty. He paused for a second to think before realizing what the churning in his stomach that he had been feeling hadn’t been exactly worry and he rushed to the bathroom... only to find Fjord passed out on a stall.    
  
The situation was so funny he actually laughed a little before throwing up.    
  
Then he picked up Fjord as best as he could and managed to stumble him into his bed. The hard part was getting out of his vice-like grip because apparently he liked to cuddle.    
  
After satisfied with the semi-ok sprawl that he made Fjord do, he stumbled into his own bed.    
  
Really? What were these awful people going to do without him when they clearly can’t handle their  _ own _ drink?

  
  
_ Now _ :   
  
The Mighty Nein finally manage to defeat the Iron Shepherds.    
  
Or actually, defeat is putting it lightly, they essentially manage to completely eviscerate the Shepherds, put Lorenzo’s head on a pike and then walk away.    
  
Then after days and weeks of figuring out how to get their family back together, they finally are reunited. And so, they do what the Nein do best in their downtime: drinking, gambling and bickering.    
  
And so, both the old and the new members gather together with friends and people they managed to somewhat rescue. They trade stories, laugh, cry, and find themselves being constantly in contact with one another.    
  
Yasha doesn’t retire to her room despite the attention. Beau keeps leaning into her but has her arm wrapped around Jester as they giggle into their drinks. Fjord feels Jester’s tail winding around his leg but he’s actually leaning into Caleb, who lets it happen surprisingly enough. Nott is leaning into Yasha’s side, comically small in comparison. She keeps petting Frumpkin, and every once in a while Yasha joins in the petting the cat.    
  
Despite the fact that they’re all huddled up together, they never direct the conversation to just them, happy to talk to other people at the tavern as long as they could maintain their current positions.    
  
The hours pass, the drinks get stronger. Several people start retiring to their rooms but the members of the original Nein decline offers to go to their rooms, seemingly content in staying below.    
  
They all belatedly realize around the same time that they’re probably too drunk to continue being downstairs and they attempt to make it to each of their beds.    
  
They’re not quite sure how they manage to make it, nor how they manage to take off what they usually take off and pull the covers over them to avoid the chill in the morning... but they all recall the kisses.    
  
For Yasha, a kiss into her right side, right where her hairline starts. It was so familiar that she didn’t realize that she was leaning down on instinct to kiss a set of horns when she realized there was no one there.    
  
For Nott, a kiss for a lady at the top of her hand. She grumbled that all the shiny things on her were only taken from grumpy people and swatted the air gently, surprised it made contact with nothing.    
  
For Fjord, a smooch on the cheek, more meant to tease than an actual kiss. Fjord blushed and didn’t notice that he swatted the air and then grumbled that he was  _ not _ sharing the bed, when he remembered he didn’t have a roommate that would pester him to do so.    
  
For Jester, a playful kiss on the nose. She giggled when she felt it and then felt a sense of peace as somebody stroked her hair. Somehow, she knew that this time it wasn’t the Traveler.    
  
For Caleb, a soft kiss to the center of his forehead. He didn’t open his eyes because it felt eerily similar to the one he felt inside the manticore cave some time ago, he opened his eyes because while they did feel like the same lips, it did not feel like a kiss from a memory, but a new one. He allowed himself a small smile before falling back asleep. 

And for Beau, a kiss to the cheek so long that she squawked indignantly and punched the air. When she didn’t connect with anything, she opened her eyes to the dark and didn’t say anything for a bit. “... Yeah, Yeah... fuck you too.” She didn’t think that her voice could ever carry that level of fondness.    
  
So the next morning when the Nein woke up to eat breakfast, they all agreed on what was needed to do next.    
  
It was time to give their dear late friend a visit.

* * *

**The** **Mighty** **Nein**

_ Later _ :

The Mighty Nein grow and get on with their lives… but they do not forget. 

Fjord remembers him when facing the monster inside him. He swore he heard his voice say “fuck off” same as the rest when they tried getting him back. He wasn’t nervous of it anymore. 

Beau remembers him when facing her father. He screams at her that she never would be part of the family, that she never belonged. She felt him when she turned around and snarled at her father that it was ok, she found her own family. The snarl sounded almost like Infernal. 

Nott remembers him when facing a village. Remembers the way that he always made sure to sneer above her at people that used to stare and point at her. She feels proud that now she has enough confidence to do that herself. She feels he would be proud too. 

Jester remembers him when walking through Nicodranis. He felt him laughing with her at the prospect of being home, at the fact that she could come back and felt proud of the fact that she doesn’t need to prove herself anymore. She has a family to take care of anyway. 

Caleb remembers him in front of Trent. He swore he felt him being one of the people holding him back. He felt him whisper to him that he wasn’t a monster and that he didn’t need to become one to remove the heavy guilt in his shoulders. Afterwards he felt weightless, and had a strange urge to drink himself silly just because. He could feel the relief and happiness from the distance that he was finally, finally going to be alright. 

Yasha remembers him always, but most specifically whenever she finds flowers. She feels he would be rather proud of her collection. She feels his happiness in knowing that after a while… she doesn’t feel the need to leave the group anymore. 

The Mighty Nein remember Mollymauk Tealeaf because, like every person that makes an impression in our lives, he is important to our transformation and makes us grow. 

He doesn’t just leave, he lingers. 


End file.
